Does He Really Love Me?
by Ritsu Arasashi
Summary: Sixteen year old Gaara knows he loves Naruto. More than just a friend. But does the blond feel the same?
1. The Birthday Present

**Disclaimer**: This is getting rather troublesome. I do not own Naruto; I have never owned it nor will I ever.

A/N: This story shifts P.O.V.s a lot, so I've put in indicators for when it occurs. Sorry if it confuses anyone. Oh and text is in these thingies- _**: :**_

* * *

Gaara's P.O.V.

I didn't know why it had happened; I sure as hell didn't know _how_. All I knew was that it had happened. I had fallen in love with Naruto. The one who had been my friend. The one who had saved my life and my heart so many times that I'd lost count. The... My train of thought was cut short when I felt my pants tightening. Damn. I had to think of something else, but the blond was all that filled my thoughts. Fuck. I looked out of my bedroom and sighed.

Normal P.O.V.

Said blond was arguing with his father back at his home, who was clearly not pleased about his son wanting to go out after midnight. Especially considering that said son was also grounded on top of every other conceivable reason, said father was quite irate.

"But, Daa-ad!" Naruto whined.

"No," Iruka said. His arms were crossed and his foot tapping irritably. He was serious.

"But Dad," naruto protested. "It's his birthday tomorrow. I promised him something special."

"I don't care," Iruka replied. "Number one: you're grounded and number two: your Uncle Kakashi is coming over tomorrow."

"I hate you!" Naruto cried, before storming to his room and slamming the door.

Iruka shook his head, snorting. "Teenagers," he muttered.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I flung myself onto my bed, ignoring the random shit scattered on my floor. I didn't care about Kakashi. Why the hell _should_I care? Kakashi came over every damn day! It was Gaara's birthday for Christ's sake! I promised Gaara a special present and fuck it all, he was going to get one! My phone beeped, telling me I had a text. I flipped it open lazily.

_**:**_Where r u?_**:**_

I sighed. _**:**_Stuck. Dad's being a fuckin' Hitler._**:**_I texted.

_**:**_Oh. I miss u._**:**_

That only made me sigh again. _**:**_I miss you 2. Luv u._**:**_

Gaara didn't answer for a while and then, when he texted back, I could feel his sadness, as weird as that sounds.

_**:**_Luv u 2._**:**_

Damn it all. I didn't give a fuck anymore. I was going to see my boyfriend and give him the best birthday of his life. I grabbed a few things I'd hidden under the loose floorboard beneath my bed that my old man didn't know about, locked my bedroom door and climbed out the window. As I ran down the street, a very fox-like grin spread across my face. Gaara was going to _love_ his present.

Gaara's P.O.V.

I guess I dozed off because the next thing I knew, a rock hit my window. I jumped and raced to the window. I opened it and squinted into the darkness, trying to figure out who was out there. I got my answer in a pair of lips crushing against mine as Naruto slipped through my window.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him, his tongue begging for entrance.

I let him in and heard something hit the floor behind me. "What was that?" I gasped as I pulled back for air.

"Nothin'," Naruto replied as he slid his hands under my shirt, causing a shiver of pleasure to pass down my spine. "Just a part of your present."

"A part-"

Then he dragged his nails down my back, drawing blood.

A loud groan forced itself from my throat. So, I'm a masochist. Sue me.

Normal P.O.V.

Temari heard the rock hit her little brother's window, but she ignored it. Were it not for what she heard next, she would have completely forgotten her brother.

A loud groan issued from Gaara's room.

Temari's first thought was: _Oh, _God._ My little brother is masturbating!_ She thought about it a second and realized she hadn't even known he'd know how to do that.

Any other thoughts were erased when she remembered the male whose lips had moved from just above her navel to cover your own.

"You're so troublesome," he muttered.


	2. Sweet Talking the Parental Units pt 1

**Warnings: There will be very graphic lemons here, as well as certain toys... Be warned.**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

I heard him groan loudly and I froze, praying no one heard him. Although, Temari's room was right next door. I shoved him back onto his bed and reached into the bag of "goodies" I'd brought along, pulling out two pairs of hand cuffs and a vibrator.

"What the hell?" Gaara said, his eyes widening slightly.

"All part of your present, Gaa," I said as I moved to straddle his hips and hand-cuffed first one wrist, then the other to his wrought iron head board.

He frowned, but it faded as I pressed my lips to his.

Gaara's P.O.V.

He was pissing me off, but even I couldn't stay mad at my blond for long. We kissed and he trailed down my front, kissing and nipping down my chest. He must've removed my shirt when he'd given me the scratches.

Fairly soon, he had me naked on my deep black and wine colored sheets.

"Now, what the fuck's that for?" I said, pointing to the vibrator in his hands.

"Simple," he replied, before sticking a finger straight up my ass.

Any other time, I would have punched him hard enough to break that pretty little nose. After all, _he _was the one that said he wasn't ready to go that far yet. Maybe that's why he had me hand-cuffed to the bed.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I probed around for a few minutes until I found it.

Gaara let out a choked moan. Yep, that was it.

I tapped it a few more times, dragging a few more wanton moans from him as he writhed, trying to get more. I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled my finger out.

He glared at me. "Bastard," he panted.

I placed the vibrator in and turned it on. The effect was instantaneous.

Gaara's P.O.V.

"Oh, _God_," I groaned. It was so damn good and he only made it better by crushing his lips against mine and forcing his tongue into my mouth. We battled for a few minutes before I gave into the pleasure.

Suddenly, he pulled back.

"Naru," I panted. "What's wrong?"

He frowned. "Be right back."

"What the _fuck_? You stick it in and get me to this stage and then-"

He put his hand over my mouth. "Shh. I just have to piss and then I'll be back. Promise, Gaa."

"You better, bastard," I growled.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I emptied my bladder, and was on my way back down the hall when I heard a groan, not of ecstasy, but of pain. Dammit! I ran back to the room, grabbed the control and turned it off, while coming back over to him and pulling it out as gently as possible.

Gaara's P.O.V.

"I'm...going...to...kill...you," I panted.

"Not yet," he said. Then he thrust into me.

What the hell was his problem? Did he think sex was going to change my mind?

He wrapped his hand around my already painful (and not the _good_ kind of painful either) erection and pumped in time with his thrusts.

Finally, I came over both of us. I groaned in relief and quite soon he followed me, coming inside of me.

We lay there panting for a while, but I'd made up my mind.

"Get this off," I ordered.

"Gaa," he whined. "I'm sorry. I didn't mea-"

"Shut the fuck up and get them off, dammit!" I snarled.

Naruto whimpered and unlocked them slowly.

I watched him as I massaged some feeling back into my hands and wrists.

"Gaara, please don't-"

I didn't let him finish; I slammed him back onto the bed and pinned his wrists above his head.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"You're pissed," I said.

Gaara's lip quirked angrily.

I was wrong. He was _beyond_ pissed. Mental note: Never show a masochist what even _they_ consider painful. Yeah. Would have been helpful _before_.

He thrust into me, hard. Shit!

A hand moved to cover the scream that tried to force it's way out.

Tears squeezed out of my eyes as I wriggled, trying to adjust to his size. He was _big_, damn. Finally, I nodded and had to bite back another scream as he set a fast, hard pace.

Normal P.O.V.

The bedroom door flew open.

"Gaara, I know you have _needs _like every other breathing male but..." Temari's voice trailed off as she saw the two of them. The anger faded slowly from her face, only to be replaced by disbelief.

Gaara's P.O.V.

I snorted and went back to thrusting. Fairly soon, the both of us came. I pulled out of Naruto and grabbed my pants and put them on, before turning to my sister. "What?"

She shook her head in reply.

I rolled my eyes. "How about this: you keep my little secret, and I keep yours?" Which translated quite easily to: You tell anyone about Naruto, and everyone will find out that your boyfriend is only sixteen years old.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this originally was going to be one chapter, but I found it was far too large, so I split it into four parts. Enjoy! More coming, I promise.


End file.
